From the Sidelines
by xoXPhantomAngelXox
Summary: Sayuri, born in a noble family, yet deemed a failure, is on a mission with her sisters find a man to get engaged to. So what happens when she finds she has feelings to the most unlikely person in the universe, otherwise known as her sister's fiancee. R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Gaara and Deidara wouldn't die, and there would be more romance in the series. But heck, I still love Naruto!

Please R&R and I will try my best at this story!

--------

Character Bios:

Name – Sayuri Tenshin

Age – 16

Likes – Art (drawing, painting, etc.), water, watching the sunset/sunrise, daydreaming

Dislikes – Perverts, cold places, the dark

Special Abilities – Kekkei Genkai, Skilled thief, Dangerous with a variety of weaopons, photographic memory

Weopons – Kunai, Shuriken, Senbon needles, two-scyth Kusari Gama and a Chigiriki.

Rank – Chuunin

Appearance – Black hair color, her hair reaches to the bottom of her butt (layered and messy). She has long sideswept bangs that frame her face. She has sea green eyes with specks of gold here and there.

-------

Name – Naomi Tenshin

Age – 19

Likes – Reading, nature, knowledge, learning, cutesy things

Dislikes – Horror movies/stories, the dark, cold places

Special Abilities – Kekkei Genkkai, master healer, skilled with weapons and finding pressure points

Weapons – Kunai, Shuriken, kama, shobo

Rank – Jounin

Appearance – Knee length light brown hair that is straight and well kept, long bangs, hazel eyes.

-----

Name – Wakana Tenshin

Age – 15

Likes – Reading, literature, books, music, occasionally fooling around, wind

Dislikes – Un-organization, boys, frustration

Special Abilities – Kekkei Genkkai, Predict the future, skilled with weapons, master thief

Weapons – Shuriken, Kunai, Fans, Fukiya

Rank – Chuunin

Appearance – Shoulder-length crimson red hair, tied neatly in a ponytail with a black ribbon. She had bright blue eyes with each a green ring.

-----

Name – Etsuko Tenshin

Age – 14

Likes – Having fun, boys, love, reading (mostly romance stories), Going out with her friends

Dislikes – confusion, heartbreak, horror movies/stories

Special Abilities – Kekkei Genkkai, Control a person's emotions, skilled with weapons, master thief.

Weapons – Shuriken, Kunai, Swords, Manriki Gusari

Rank – Genin

Appearance – Waist-length wavy (dirty) blonde hair. Same side-swept bangs that frame her face. She has lavender colored eyes with hints of blue.

------

'_Thinking'_

"Saying"

'**Inner Self'**

Chapter 1 – Weakling

Sayuri's POV

'_I'm nothing but a weakling,'_

I thought miserably. My own family disregarded my abilities, if you could even call it that. I can't even perform a single outstanding jutsu with my water abilities, my chakra just gets vacuumed up and WHOOSH…I faint. Father locked me in my room, enraged that I could not even do something, and I was expected to be the best of the best.

I apologize.

I'm already rambling about my problems in life and I haven't even introduced myself! 16 years etiquette just flew out the window. Anyway, my name is Sayuri Tenshin, second eldest daughter, out of four others, of Daiki Tenshin. My family is well known because of its special Kekkei Genkkai, although it isn't as advanced as the Byakugan or Sharingan of the Hyuuga and Uchiha families. This particular Kekkei Genkai only affects girls. These girls would have to be exactly born 13 years later than the previous owners of the powers. Also there will have to be four girls born of the same parents in order to obtain this.

I, unfortunately, am burdened by this responsibility. As much as I enjoy being able to control something so easily as a flick of a hand, I despise my being for I'm useless compared to all my sisters.

Ah my sisters, they were the very image of perfect…and it sickened me so. They were pretty, talented, and oh-so kind and caring. It made me want to puke. I did not have, however, a vendetta against them that resulted in pure hate. In fact we were very close friends and told each other everything…well almost everything. It wasn't hate that I felt; it was jealousy. Let me start by introducing you to my sisters. The eldest, Naomi, is the kindest and gentlest out of all of us, who is a nature elemental. I'm the second eldest, considered to be a weakling and an ultimate failure, who is at least trying to work on her water controlling skills. The next is pure image of perfection which is Wakana, whom Father favors the most out of all of us because she is extremely talented when it comes to music, strategies and her wind power. The youngest one is Etsuko, who is our little ball of energy and fire elemental.

As I may have mentioned before, my sisters and me have obtained our family's rare Kekkei Genkkai , but this also comes with many problems. The first one is the demons we have inside of us. No, it is not a Bijuu, the demons we have inside us are not that complex. These demons are simply four unusual creatures according to man. Our Kekkei Genkai is controlling each of the elements. Each element came with a demon. Mine was a winged wolf, Naomi's is a large, three tailed cat, Wakana's was a giant bird with rich plumage, and Etsuko's was a fire-breathing horned serpent. They were our life long companions and without them, we would die, like if a Jinchuuriki would be rid of their Bijuu. Well, that's about what I can explain about me.

Back to the story, I lied on my bed; I didn't bother to put my nightclothes on because I was too tired and depressed. I wished I were born into some regular family whose parents didn't have to pressure their daughters into training to become almighty and prepare for whatever fate has in store for us, which is apparently, according to Wakana, a huge war.

In addition to her wind powers, she also boasts another talent, which is insight into the future. She had told father when we were very young that she had a dream about a big war that was going to happen. So because of that stupid dream, everything started, villages grew hate against one another, accusing of anything they could think of as an excuse to destroy or punish that village. The only ones who remained neutral were Konoha and Suna. Wakana's stupid dream led the important families with Kekkei Genkkais to go to a meeting and discuss the problem, which eventually led their alliace to Konoha and the training of the prodigies. Well, at least most of them were prodigies…

_Why did I have to be the one with this burden!_

**Oh quit whining child, this responsibility may even bring you joy someday…**

_Ha, sure it will_

**Aww, what happened to the girl who was taught proper etiquette, you know it's not polite to use short and meaningless words.**

_Pfft…etiquette lessons were as boring as hell. I don't care about damn manners; I doubt you're any better_

**Watch your tongue kid, or you'll lose it.**

…

**Ha! I knew you'd be afraid!**

_Am not!_

**Am too!**

_Am not!_

**Am too!**

_Am-_

**Quiet! I sense a presence behind the door.**

I walked to the elaborately decorated door and opened it just as a maid was about to knock. She looked at me with surprise and I just smiled. She cleared her throat and spoke:

"Young Mistress, your Father wishes to see you and your siblings in his chambers, please hurry!"

"Thank you, you may go," I said making shooing gestures with my hands. As soon as she rounded the corner, went in the direction of my father's bedchambers. I knocked twice before I heard a voice say, "Enter". So I did.

My father was seated on an expensive looking couch with my mother and my siblings were in a semi-circle around them. There was a space between Wakana and Naomi, reserved for me. As soon as I joined the group, my father spoke.

"My daughters, as you know the war bound to happen if our world's current condition keeps on going,"

We nod.

"Here in Konoha, the fortress is strong, but the 5th Hokage announced that we will need allies. This is when you four come in,"

We leaned forward on instinct and anxiously waited for him to continue speaking.

"You four will marry four different, yet extremely powerful, young men, starting with the 5th Kazekage, the Kyuubi boy, the Uchiha prodigy, and the Hyuuga Prodigy."

-------

Well there you go! I hope you like it. I know its just mostly full of background info, but I promise the next chapter will have more fluff, comedy, and romance. Thanks for reading! Remember to leave a review!


End file.
